merlin will be merlin
by NeverlandStar
Summary: merlins done something to arthurs room... what has he done? whats with the druids and who in hell is Emrys? Whats the wall done to anyone?will merlin stop running and spill his guts?not good at summarys twitter accounts are @swagimagines   @magicalforlife


**A/N: i hate reading author notes unless they are cool and creative so im not going to babble on if ur reading this thanks for stopping and giving Review please. this is my first fanfic writing since i was 11 and i had fun writing it so i wish the same for ypou reading it!**

**Discaim: blah blah blah dont own rights if i did merlins secret would be out and lancelot would still be alive! wish i did but i dont.**

Once upon a day in Camelot everything was silent- maybe a bit too silent, that was until a very loud and very explosive noise was heard….the next thing that was heard was the scurrying away of the king Arthur's manservant, merlin and the clitter clatter of him hurrying to stand behind Gaius in the throne room.

''Well. Well. Well. Look what idiot finally decided to join us'' Arthur said disapprovingly raising his eyebrow. Merlin just kept his head down.

''What have you done now my boy?'' Asked Gaius knowingly in a hushed tone, Merlin yet again said nothing only averted his gaze to the floor as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

''_Mer_lin! Answer to me when I'm talking to you! at least look at me you idiot! Go and get some manners or at least rent some!' ' Arthur screeched at the young raven headed boy. Silence spread throughout the throne room. Merlin looked up quickly and then looked back down. Arthur took one look at Merlin and his eyes widened immediately.

''Oh no! I know that look! What have you done now?'' Arthur demanded as he stood up and walked towards the serving boy. Merlin's eyes looked alarmed as he started to take some retreating steps back towards the escape doors. _Its run for your life or admit and possibly be beheaded for my was not a hard decision RUN FOR THE LOVE OF CAMELOT. _

So he did he ran and ran and ran because he knew when they found out he would be dead. And Arthur ran after him thundering he stopped as he saw the big gold lock on his chamber's door and the whispering of many people. ''Emrys. Emrys. Emrys. Emrys. Emrys.' ' They whispered into the grand oak door and it echoed through the castle corridors.

''MERLIN YOU COMPLETE BUFFOON WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY CHAMBERS!'' Merlin heard Arthurs booming voice getting closer to him and so he ran faster and faster he felt like his feet weren't even toughing the ground until _BAM! _After that the world was spinning and he was sure he could see stars.

….

When he awoke again he saw Gaius hovering above him tending to the bruise on his forehead.

''WH-how-what happened?'' Merlin's head was spinning and his vision blurred.

''You ran and had an encounter with a wall, the force knocked you out cold you are suffering from concussion. Drink this.'' Gaius replied handing him a vile of potentially disgusting substance. Merlin grimaced then held his nose as the liquid flowed down his throat. Then he remembered EVERYTHING. The chase. The druids. Arthur. The wall.

''Arthur I need to go!'' Merlin gasped got up and fled before Gaius could protest Merlin had ran straight back to his masters chambers where Arthur sat outside earlobe to the door. ''Arthur I can explain!'' Merlin quickly snapped as he rushed in front of his master.

''Yes I THINK that would be a good idea. I think that is the most remotely less idiotic thing you have ever said!'' Arthur boomed as Merlin pulled out a key opened the door to reveal 9 druids all bowing as soon as they saw Merlin.

''My lord!'' One of them said .

''It is such an honour to finally meet you!'' another said.

''I love you!'' Another yelled.

''Oh my magic!'' yet another two said whilst the others just stood there as another fainted.

''See Merlin even druids adore me!''Arthur said smugly. ''Now how did they end up in my chambers?'' he asked.

''I was cleaning your chambers when I don't know they just appeared!'' Merlin insisted. _It was the truth!_

''We were looking for you! It was the annual day the prophecies were written so we decided to use the find it enchantment to see if we could find you and we did!'' two druids said in unison.

''well you found me!'' said Arthur smirking so much it looked too much like Morgana.

''your heads already bigger that your gut.'' Merlin muttered as Arthur just glared at him.

The druids shared a look of confusion as they looked between their lord and this pompous blonde guy.

''Err excuse me blondie we weren't talking to you we were talking to the all-powerful lord Emrys.'' One of the druids explained as they gestured towards Merlin. Arthur stilled at the name- he knew that name, it was the name of what the prophecies read to be the most powerful magical being to ever live.

''who? This plant is Emrys?'' Arthur said as he pointed to the flower vase. The druids shook their heads. ''then this rock? The floor? The wall? The table? Wait I know he is invisible!'' Arthur continued to each of his terrible guesses he got a head shake and an eye roll.

''Arthur I should tell yo-'' merlin was cut off my Arthurs hush!

''Merlin shut up I'm looking for Emrys. Emrys come out where ever you are!'' Arthur challenged as he continued to look around the corridor.

Merlin sighed and looked back to the druids and said ''Sorry for the inconvenience he's always like this! He is such an arrogant prat so just ignore him. As you can see I'm not exactly all powerful I'm sorry to disappoint now do you know the way back? '' Merlin stated laughing his head off as Arthur wandered around the corridor arms held out like and Egyptian mummy chanting ''Emrys you invisible fiend I will find you! Mark my words I will.''

The druid in the red robe who merlin presumed was the leader because all the other were in green robes said ''No sire unfortunately. We were surprised we found you my lord, you are far greater than we thought! We can feel your power thick in the air Lord Emrys we hoped you were not one of those men like that blonde imbosille as we know far too well the less power you have on the outside the more power you have within and you have proved my lord that you are our lord! Beardless or not!'' As he finished his speech he yet again bowed and stood with the others. Merlin puzzled over the word _beard. Maybe I should grow one…it may look good. Nah I will grow one when Metal birds rule the sky. Hahaha metal birds…_ merlin thought.

''thank you! Thank all of your kind words! Do you wish to be returned home?'' Merlin asked as he thought of the right spell.

''yes please we thank you my lord well shall return one day in the distant future and we hope you do remember us.'' One of the druids answered.

Merlin grinned that special grin and waved goodbye as his eyes flashed gold the druids disappeared. _Wasn't I supposed to recite that transporting spell? Where did they go? Err were have I sent them? Oh well they know the spell to find me. I'm sure they'll be just fine fine._

As Merlin turned around he say Arthurs eyes full of hurt and Merlin paled.

''Arthur what's wrong?'' merlin asked and he just hoped that Arthur hadn't seen him he hoped he hadn't heard him.

''Emrys no wanna talk to me.'' Arthur cried as Merlin let out a sigh of relief and laughed at the dollopheads obliviousness and childishness.

Merlin was laughing up intill he yet again collided with that damn wall!

The End!

** i do apoligise if its terrible i know it went a bit downhill 2nd half but still review's please? if you dont i will ressurect nimueh!**


End file.
